isc_pediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorlage:Language label
Diese Vorlage wird verwendet, um das Etikett oder den Namen der Sprachcode angezeigt. Wenn keine Zuordnung bekannt ist, wird es nur den Sprachcode, die in sie übergeben wurde zurückzukehren. Mit Codes für die Darstellung der Namen der Sprachen ISO 639.2 Referenz. For example: * zh: * en: * en-gb: * pt-br: * de: * es: * fr: * foobar: * (nothing): Category:Template to convert to Lua } | aa = Afar | ab = Abkhazian | ae = Avestan | af = Afrikaans | ak = Akan | am = Amharic | an = Aragonese | ang = Old English | ar = Arabisch | as = Assamese | av = Avaric | ay = Aymara | az = Azerbaijani | ba = Bashkir | be = Belarusian | bg = Bulgarian | bh = Bihari | bi = Bislama | bm = Bambara | bn = Bengali | bo = Tibetan | br = Breton | bs = Bosnian | ca = Catalan | ce = Chechen | ch = Chamorro | co = Corsican | cr = Cree | cs = Czech | cu = Church Slavic | cv = Chuvash | cy = Welsh | da | dk = Danish | de | de-formal = Deutsch | de-at = Deutsch (Österreich) | de-ch = Deutsch (Schweiz) | dv = Divehi | dz = Dzongkha | ee = Ewe | el = Griechisch (Modern) | en | simple = Englisch | en-ca = Englisch (Kanada) | en-gb = Englisch (UK) | eo = Esperanto | es = Spanisch | et = Estonian | eu = Basque | fa = Persian | ff = Fulah | fi = Finnish | fj = Fijian | fo = Faroese | fr = French | fy = Western Frisian | ga = Irish | gd = Gaelic | gl = Galician | gn = Guarani | gsw = Alemannic German | gu = Gujarati | ha = Hausa | he = Hebrew | hi = Hindi | ho = Hiri Motu | hr = Croatian | ht = Haitian | hu = Hungarian | hy = Armenian | hz = Herero | ia = Interlingua | id = Indonesian | ie = Interlingue | ig = Igbo | ii = Sichuan Yi | ik = Inupiaq | io = Ido | iu = Inuktitut | is = Icelandic | it = Italian | ja = Japanese | jv = Javanese | ka = Georgian | kg = Kongo | ki = Kikuyu | kj = Kuanyama | kk = Kazakh | kl = Kalaallisut | km = Central Khmer | kn = Kannada | ko = Korean | kr = Kanuri | ks = Kashmiri | ku = Kurdish | kv = Komi | kw = Cornish | ky = Kirghiz | la = Latin | lb = Luxembourgish | lg = Ganda | li = Limburgan | ln = Lingala | lo = Lao | lt = Lithuanian | lu = Luba-Katanga | lv = Latvian | mg = Malagasy | mh = Marshallese | mi = Maori | mk = Macedonian | ml = Malayalam | mn = Mongolian | mr = Marathi | ms = Malay | mt = Maltese | my = Burmese | na = Nauru | nb = Norwegian Bokmål | nd = Ndebele, North | nds = Low German | ne = Nepali | ng = Ndonga | nl = Dutch | nn = Norwegian Nynorsk | no = Norwegian | nr = Ndebele, South | nv = Navajo | ny = Chichewa | oc = Occitan | oj = Ojibwa | or = Oriya | om = Oromo | os = Ossetian | pa = Panjabi | pdc = Pennsylvania Dutch | pi = Pali | pl = Polish | ps = Pushto | pt-br = Portuguese (Brazil) | pt = Portuguese | qu = Quechua | rm = Romansh | rn = Rundi | ro = Romanian | ru = Russian | rw = Kinyarwanda | sa = Sanskrit | sd = Sindhi | sc = Sardinian | se = Northern Sami | sg = Sango | si = Sinhala | sk = Slovak | sl = Slovenian | sm = Samoan | sn = Shona | so = Somali | sq = Albanian | sr = Serbian | ss = Swati | st = Sotho, Southern | su = Sundanese | sv = Swedish | sw = Swahili | ta = Tamil | te = Telugu | tg = Tajik | th = Thai | ti = Tigrinya | tk = Turkmen | tl = Tagalog | tn = Tswana | to = Tonga | tr = Turkish | ts = Tsonga | tt = Tatar | ty = Tahitian | tw = Twi | ug = Uighur | uk = Ukrainian | ur = Urdu | uz = Uzbek | ve = Venda | vi = Vietnamese | vo = Volapük | wa = Walloon | wo = Wolof | xh = Xhosa | yi = Yiddish | yo = Yoruba | za = Zhuang | zh-cn | zh-hans = Chinese (PRC) | zh-tw | zh-hant = Chinese (Taiwan) | zh = Chinese | zu = Zulu | unbekannte Sprache ( }) }}